Crashed the Wedding
by bendercat
Summary: My first songfic using the song, "Crashed the Wedding" by Busted.


**Bender: Mah first songfic so be nice! Please...-gets down on knees- Please don't rip me to shreds!!!**

**Ikuto: Sorry. No can do.**

**Amu: Just ignore him. I'm sure you'll do fine.**

**Bender: Here's the way this one works, at the lyrics _The neighbors spread the word_, at that point it goes into random moments! Please tell me it wasn't too hard to understand and that it actually makes sense! -has mental breakdown-**

**Amu: ...Disclaimer anyone?**

**Yaya: Yaya wants to do it!!!**

**Amu: Go ahead**

**Yaya: Yay! Bendy Kitty doesn't own Shugo Chara! Or _Crashed the Wedding_ by Busted! :D**

* * *

"Ikuto! Ikuto look!" Utau came running in with, what seemed to be, an insignificant piece of card stock.

"What now?" I asked impatiently.

I'm too busy trying to figure out if Amu moved after I left. I need to find her and tell her I'm back.

"Hey Utau, you know where Amu lives?" I asked with a blank expression planted on my face.

"Um, not really important right now!"

"What's more important to me than finding her?"

"Her getting married!"

I could feel my heart stop.

'She's...getting...married...'

I feel numb.

"No time to freak out! She's getting married _today_! Move! Now! Stop that wedding! She _can't _be marrying Tadase!"

Hearing his name, I immediately grabbed the invitation from her hands and took a mental picture of it.

"Gorden sstreet Ikuto! For God's sake it's the only freakin church on the street!"

I bolted out the front door of her apartment and set out to save the only girl I ever loved.

_**I'm so rushed off my feet,**_

_**Looking for Gorden street**_

Dammit dammit dammit! Where is it!? Utau's invitation said to take a right on Madison! Or...was it a left...? Crap! It was a left!

_**So much I need to say,**_

Amu has to know I still love her! That I need her!

_**I'm sorry that it's on her wedding day...**_

I hope she doesn't hate me for this. She's always dreamed of marrying the kiddy- Oh my God! There it is!

_**Cause she's so right for me.**_

I bolted full speed through the church doors.

_**Her Daddy disagress.**_

_**He's always hated me**_

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto..." Tsugumu growled when he saw me.

_**Cause I never got a j-o-b!**_

"Sorry Mr. Hinamori, but last time I checked, playing the violin _is _a career!" I yelled and ran past him and to the alter.

_**Cause she's mine**__._

"I-Ikuto! What are you-!?" I stopped her by planting a needy kiss on her strawberry lips.

_**And I'm glad I crashed the wedding!**_

Amu eyes glazed over, causing her to completely forget that she was at her _own _wedding. She wrapped her arms around my neck and returned the kiss.

_**It's better than regretting!**_

_**I could have been a loser kid**_

_**And ran away and hid**_

I refuse to become like Kairi. He let this beautiful perfect angel leave.

_**But it's the best thing I ever did**_

_**Cause it's true love that lasts forever**_

_**And now we're back together.**_

_**As if he never met her**_

She pulled away for air first.

"You finally came back for me." Amu smiled sweetly and rested her head on my chest.

_**So looking back,**_

_**I'm glad I crashed the wedding.**_

I picked her up bridal-style and ran out of the church. She demanded I set her down.

"Ikuto, I love you. You finally came back for me." She murmered and wrapped her arms around my waist. I draped my arms around her and we stood there, embracing each other in the middle of the park.

_**The nieghbors spread the word**_

_**My Mom cried when she heard**_

Damn...

_**I stole my girl away**_

_**From everybody gathered there that day,**_

And she's never going back. I lost her once and I'm not losing her again.

"Ikuto...do you think we made a mistake?" Amu asked sheepishly.

"Never."

"Me niether." She grinned and pecked me on the cheek.

_**And just in time.**_

_**And I'm glad I crashed the wedding!**_

_**It's better than regretting!**_

_**I could have been a loser kid**_

_**And ran away and hid**_

I just want to point out that there's no way Tadase would've been able to pull that off. If it were Amu and I getting married he'd just stay home and cry. I smirked at the thought.

_**But it's the best thing I ever did**_

_**Cause it's true love that lasts forever**_

_**And now we're back together.**_

"Ikuto...the test came back positive..." Amu sat on the couch and mumbled those words barely over a whisper.

I sat down next to her and held her close to me. I nuzzled her neck, and assured her that I was happy. We fell asleep on the couch that night with her back pressed up to my chest. I wouldn't have had it any other way.

_**As if he never met her**_

_**So looking back, **_

_**I'm glad I crashed the wedding.**_

_**So please stop being **_

_**Mad at me for taking her away, cause**_

Since that day I hadn't heard a single word about the kiddy king from _anyone_. Ever since our families heard of her pregnancy they stopped talking about it too. The only people that talked about it were Tadase's fangirls...and boys. Utau used to hate me for it, but once she met Amu's friend Kukai, she got over it.

_**Anyway she didn't want to stay**_

_**So believe me when I say,**_

_**She's glad I crashed the wedding.**_

Amu and I were watching some movie. Not really sure which one...I'm a bit too distracted by the angel sitting in my lap.

"Ikuto...Can I tell you something?"

"Hm?" I mumbled against Amu's collarbone.

"Well...I was drunk when he proposed and you know how I get..."

I merely nodded and went back to planting kisses along her neck.

"I just couldn't bare to tell him..."

_**It's better than regretting...**_

_**The ring she got was lame**_

_**She couldn't take the pain**_

Amu took one last look at the tacky, thin, fake-gold ring, and threw out the car window. I'm so relieved she made me drive to the country for her to do this. We don't need a lawsuit...

_**She didn't want a silly second name,**_

Truthfully, which sounds better: Hotori Amu. -crickets- Tsukiyomi Amu. -mass happiness- That's a fact. No doubt about it.

_**Cause true love lasts forever,**_

_**And now we're back together**_

I stared at my girlfriend's slightly swollen stomach and held her sleeping figure closer to me. I stroked her cheek, and remembered the ring at the bottom of the dresser.

_**You might as well forget her,**_

_**And walk away.**_

"Amu! Please! I need you back!"

I groaned heavily and let Amu hop off my lap. This is his third time this _week_, and it's only Tuesday! I walked over to the window where she was standing and glared out the window.

"Oi! Kiddy king! Give it up! Now walk away with what's left of your dignity!" I yelled and slammed the window shut.

_**She's glad I crashed the wedding**_

_**It's better than regretting**_

_**The ring she got was lame**_

_**She couldn't take the pain**_

_**She didn't want a silly second name**_

_**Cause true love lasts forever**_

_**And now we're back together**_

_**You might as well forget her**_

_**And walk away**_

"I'm glad you crashed the wedding."

* * *

**Bender: Hope ya liked it! And please remember, it's mah first songfic so please don't rip me to shreds over it -_-**

**Ikuto: ...It's actually kinda good.**

**Bender and Amu: -in total shock-**

**Ikuto: -shrugs- **

**Kukai: And her new chapters for _Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Ikuto? _and _Surviving Disaster _will be up in the enxt few days. And she's gonna try to finish her epilogue for _Let the Games Begin! _And if she doesn't she has to dash around her neighborhood with me ;) And she will be discontinuing _My Twin Sister? _so if anyone wants to take that over just message her. And she's hoping to replace _My Twin Sister? _with a new vampire/shugo chara fanfic, _Bloodshed_. She hopes you'll enjoy it! Now Bender, either you snap out of it or...-grabs Bender- _DASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
